


Seduction by Normality

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he fell into bed with Tony he would readily say he was seduced...</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/">writers_choice</a> theme for the week of "Seduction"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction by Normality

When he fell into bed with Tony he would readily say he was seduced. Oh not in the normal dinner, dancing, champagne and roses method of seduction. First that wouldn't have worked with him no matter how suave Tony was. No it was in the 'you should come by Stark Towers, the top ten levels are all R&D, you'd love it, its candy land' way, the "You need to strut' way and Tony's unwavering belief he would come when needed. Tony never wavered in his belief he could control 'the other guy', never treated him any different than he treated anyone else. Never walked on eggshells around him, and was the only one who actually dared to poke at his problem. 

So it was no wonder when he and Tony collapsed on the sofa with a beer in their hands dead tired after trying to work out a solution for a problem they had run into that he'd reciprocated the caress turned to a kiss, turned to them forgetting their beers while they stumbled toward Tony's room their clothes leaving a trail behind them as they went. 

And now as he laid here, Tony carding his finger through his chest hair, he smiled. He'd definitely been seduced by Tony and the simple act of treating him like a normal human being instead of some freak of science.


End file.
